Pokémon controversy
There have been numerous controversies regarding the Pokémon franchise in its various forms and media. In the TCG Perceived Nazi imagery Members of the Jewish community accused Nintendo of using an offensive image in the Japanese version of . The image in question, features an omote manji, a left-facing version of the . The Western world generally associates the swastika with the and policies of during the course of , as well as hate, prejudice and in general. However, the swastika has its roots as a symbol of peace and good luck by many cultures. The earliest form of the swastika discovered was one used in Ancient India. It also was found in cultures that had no connection with India, such as Native American and First Nation cultures. It was because of its long and ancient history that adopted it as the Nazi Party symbol, as he felt it to be—among other things—a connection to Aryan ancestors who lived in Ancient India. Since World War II, however, its use has diminished, but it is still commonly used by other cultures who either didn't have any contact with the Nazis or who still identify the swastika more as a symbol of peace than as a symbol of hate. In India and its neighboring countries, the swastika represents love and mercy, as well as wealth and good fortune. In Asian countries, such as China, Japan, and South Korea, the swastika can be found on maps to represent Buddhist temples. In all of these nations, the swastika can also be found on all kinds of media, businesses, buildings, and clothing like any other symbol. However, it is because of its liberal use that the swastika can create international miscommunications, such as its use on the Japanese version of Koga's Ninja Trick. In the anime Perceived Nazi imagery In All Things Bright and Beautifly!, a Team Rocket fantasy, involving Jessie, James, , and many s raising their hands in a manner somewhat similar to the , was edited out in the English dub of the anime, with the Grunts no longer raising their hands. Despite this, 's arm remains unedited in the dub. File:AG013 original shot.png|Original Japanese version File:AG013 dub shot.png|Dubbed English version Flashing lights An episode of the Pokémon anime broadcast in December 1997 on Japanese television induced s in a substantial number of Japanese viewers, many of which required medical assistance. As a result, , and the incident caused the anime to go into a temporary hiatus. Every Pokémon episode that aired up until this episode, including the opening, was edited by lighting certain scenes, removing or changing fast-flashing scenes and more. The original version of the episodes have never been shown again, except by mistake on Hulu Japan. Violence Although 4Kids and TAJ allow for some cartoon violence in the anime, the following episodes contain scenes that were deemed to be "too violent", and thus were cut from the English broadcast: *''Pokémon - I Choose You!: slapping after he tells her that he's okay, presumably because of his apparent lack of care for . *The School of Hard Knocks: Misty smashing with a log because he says, "to be continued..." rather than beginning the episode. *EP035: Safari Zone Warden, Kaiser, repeatedly threatening Ash and the group with a revolver, leading to the entire episode being banned. *A Corphish Out of Water: A hitting Ash in the back of the head. Scenes like these are common in Japanese animation, and are intended for comic relief purposes. They are similar to scenes in Western animation such as '' and , where characters get hit by extremely heavy objects and are completely fine afterward. In the games Perceived Nazi imagery In European releases of , the sprite art for is altered slightly. In the Japanese, Korean, and English releases, Registeel's arm is extended. In non-English European versions an altered sprite is used, depicting it with both of its arms down, presumably due to the original pose's resemblance to the , infamously by (and therefore commonly associated with) the German . In all versions of and , the revised sprite is used. Gambling Over the years, there has been a growing distaste towards gambling and the exposure of it to minors. Due to the unpredictable “risk-it-all” nature of the activity and the high impressionability of youths, more and more people have voiced their opposition towards allowing minors to partake in gambling and/or gambling-esque activities, with gambling in video games falling under particular scrutiny. As a result, the Pan-European Game Information (PEGI) organization implemented stricter guidelines that limited gambling to adult-oriented video games and rated all games featuring gambling 18+. While such restrictions are absent in other territories, many nations (the United States in particular) perceive gambling in video games as socially unacceptable, leading to the Pokémon games slowly phasing the concept out from Generation III onwards. English releases of renamed the Gambler Trainer class to and removed gambling references from their dialogue. The English versions of the Generation IV games renamed Gamblers once more but to instead; however, the references to gambling were kept. In South Korea, the releases of replaced the slot machines in the Veilstone Game Corner with non-playable game machines. These changes were later copied to the releases of Pokémon Platinum in Europe as a result of changes in the classification standards at .European Pokemon Platinum's missing Game Corner explained | GamesRadar (archived copy) This change has been greatly criticized by European players, who felt that it completely defeated the purpose and concept of the Game Corner. All non-Japanese releases of replace the slot machines of the two Game Corners in Goldenrod City and Celadon City with a new game called Voltorb Flip. In this minigame, coins are not wagered against a win or a loss but instead given out for completing a level. While many people find the game to be entertaining, the change removed the ability to buy coins, making Voltorb Flip the only way to obtain them. All core series games since remove the Game Corner entirely, remakes included. This is referenced in , where the Mauville Game Corner has been closed down; the owner will instead provide the player with three dolls. In the Virtual Console re-releases of the Generation I games, however, the Game Corner was completely untouched, although the games were rated 12 by PEGI. In , the TCG was blocked for a while because it “promoted gambling and Zionism”. Pokémon GO The sudden enormous popularity of Pokémon GO resulted in a lot of controversies worldwide. Numerous organizations and companies complained about the spawning of Pokémon at places such as Holocaust and 9/11 memorialsHolocaust Museum, Auschwitz want Pokémon Go hunts outHolocaust museum pleads: stop playing Pokémon Go here • Eurogamer.net, train railsPokemon Go players told to stay away from Amsterdam hospital and rail tracks, and while driving a car.Tens of Thousands of People Are Driving While Playing Pokémon GO | Fortune Several people worldwide have been killed or seriously injured in accidents related to playing the game.‘Pokémon Go’ players fall off 90-foot ocean bluff - The San Diego Union-TribunePokemon Go player killed in Guatemala and cousin injured while playing game | Daily Mail OnlineDriver distracted by Pokémon Go kills woman in Japan - The VergeCampuchia: Mải bắt Pokemon trên phố, cô gái trẻ bị ô tô đâm chết thảm thương In Russia a 21-year-old video blogger received a suspended sentence for three and a half years in prison for charges of blasphemy after playing the game in a church.Pokemon Go: Russian blogger Ruslan Sokolovsky convicted Like the Pokémon mania in the late 1990s and early 2000s, Pokémon GO caused strong reactions in the Islamic world, declaring fatwas against the game as it could lead to "haram" activities such as "gambling".Malaysian Islamic leaders say no to 'Pokemon Go' | The Japan Times (archived copy)Fatwa against Pokemon Go in India | Gadgets NowFatwa No. 21,758: Saudi clerics ban Pokemon Go The game was banned in Iran over security concerns.Pokemon Go banned by Iranian authorities over 'security' - BBC News In New York, registered sex offenders on parole were banned from playing Pokémon GO.New York Bans Registered Sex Offenders From Pokémon Go : All Tech Considered : NPR In a Belgium town with 35 inhabitants, playing the game became forbidden at night because the small town was constantly flooded with players. De Wever verbiedt nachtelijke Pokémon Go in Lillo | Nieuws | HLN In multiple media Racism Jynx Following the American airing of Holiday Hi-Jynx in 1999, , an African-American cultural critic, claimed that was a negative racial stereotype of African-Americans, due to the Pokémon's black skin, oversized facial features, and resemblance to drag performers, who were typical in minstrel shows. She chiefly compared Jynx to the racist characters in , and further compared Jynx to of the franchise, a character who is also potentially offensive in his design. Weatherford's complaint caused many repercussions in the Pokémon franchise. The sprites of Jynx in the Western releases of were edited, and all episodes featuring Jynx's original design were cut from international airings of the anime, including a sequence depicting Jynx in its original design in All Things Bright and Beautifly!. Jynx's design was officially revised by Game Freak to be purple rather than black, starting with the international releases of and being included in all version of the games from Generation III-onwards. This change was reflected in later core series games, including in Japan and South Korea, beginning with , and in the starting in Mean With Envy. Jynx has also been recolored in VIZ Media's reissues of Pokémon Adventures. Although the manga is colored in black-and-white, Jynx appearing in the manga are recolored as a dark gray rather than a straight black, suggesting that they are purple instead of black. It is also recolored to purple on the back cover of the reissue of . Jynx's skin was also recolored to purple when Holiday Hi-Jynx finally saw a re-airing in Japan in 2012; nevertheless, the episode is still banned in the US due to the implications of African American-esque characters being subservient to a powerful Caucasian figure. The Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga published between 2005 and 2006 in English by Chuang Yi didn't change her color, and thus her original black design appears. In recent years, some fans of Pokémon have noted that Jynx may be inspired by , a Japanese fashion where women tan heavily, bleach their hair, and apply large amounts of makeup, instead of a black stereotype. This theory is mainly based on Jynx's long, straight, blonde hair, a common attribute of ganguro fashion. Another theory is that Jynx is based on the Nordic goddess , who was often depicted as having a face half white-half black and who ruled , primarily depicted as a land of primordial ice and cold. Some fans say this is supported by Jynx sharing traits with the iconic opera singing " ," who is pop-culturally portrayed dressed as the . It has also been stated is that Jynx is based on , the mountain CroneGame Theory: Pokemon Racism, Jynx Justified. Lenora The Gym Leader of Nacrene City in , Lenora, also brought up concerns of racism. While no complaints were filed, actions were taken to alter her clothing. Lenora's original artwork, as well as her in-game sprites, depict her wearing a large apron. Concerns arose that people outside of Japan would allude Lenora to the . Similar to Lenora, the mammy is a dark skin-toned woman who wears a handkerchief on her head and an apron. Because of the similarity, Lenora's artwork was changed, from her wearing the apron to her having it slung over her shoulder like a cape. Despite this, Lenora's in-game sprites were not altered in the international releases of Pokémon Black and White or . In the original version of A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, Lenora was depicted wearing her apron. When the English dub aired, her apron was removed completely. In Pokémon Adventures, Lenora is depicted with the apron over her shoulder in the first panel she appears in and she is not shown with it after that. In , she is not depicted with an apron at all. Animal cruelty In the past, several animal rights groups have tried to ban Pokémon, claiming that Pokémon battles closely resemble s. This aspect of the controversy was actually touched upon in . Upon the release of , released a mock game named Pokémon Black and Blue. In the game, the player controls the Pokémon to attack the opposing human. PETA claims that the way the Pokémon are "stuffed" into the Poké Ball is similar to how circus elephants are chained inside railroad carts. Nintendo responded to this by simply stating, "Nintendo and The Pokémon Company take the inappropriate use of our products and intellectual property seriously."Nintendo responds to PETA’s Pokemon attack | canada.com Around the release of Pokémon X and Y, PETA released another mock game called Pokémon Red, White, and Blue that features Nintendo's claimed association with and also makes fun of the frequent release of sister games. Materialism and gender inequality The franchise has been accused of promoting , , and .Pokemon The Movie 2000 (2000) | PopMatters (archived copy) Religion Christianity Satanism Some groups have accused Pokémon as being linked to . The following is a summarized and possibly incomplete list of their reasons for this accusation: *Pokémon are like demons. They are captured and must be called upon to perform tasks.Straight Talk on Pokemon - StraightTalkonPokemon.pdfISIS Will Use Pokémon Go to Murder Innocent Christians and Spawn Demons (Says Radio Host Pastor) *Magical talismans (supposedly a reference to Gym Badges) are needed to control them.POKEMON on studytoanswer.net *Pokémon evolution has often been criticized due to sharing the name with the which fundamentalist creationists usually reject, although the phenomenon in Pokémon is closer to .Sociology of Religion for Generations X and Y - Adam Possamai - Google Books **Certain Pokémon evolutions require evolutionary stones, which are often seen as magical. *Many Pokémon have extraordinary paranormal powers, notably s and s.POKÉMON | a game review from Christian SpotlightPokemon - A Christian AssessmentPokémon, Harry Potter, and the Magic of Story | CBN.com *Many Pokémon inherently involve East Asian spiritualism or mysticism, due to the franchise originating in Japan. Some Christian groups denounce these as pagan rituals.Pokémon and the Great Occult Scare | The Wild HuntPokemon - Just Another Fad? *Some claim that if one were to the Kanto Pokérap, "Gotta Catch 'em All!" can be heard as "I love you, Satan".The Time They Thought Pokémon Was Satanic on Kotaku[inadequate source] *Pokémon causes homosexuality, the close relationship between the characters Ash and Brock was "a sign of the cartoon’s gay agenda".Televangelist Creflo Dollar claims Pokemon causes homosexualityGayNZ.com Pokemon 'turned teens gay' - preacher (archived copy) In response to these claims, the -based broadcast public approval of Pokémon in April 2000, stating that the games did not have "any harmful moral side effects" and was based on "ties of intense friendship".POKEMON EARNS PAPAL BLESSING | New York Post (archived copy) Islam Claims of Zionist Jewish plot in the Arab and Islamic world Some outspoken, fundamentalist Muslims claimed that Pokémon is a Jewish conspiracy intended to get Muslim children to renounce their faith.10 Egyptian Conspiracy TheoriesArabs See Jewish Conspiracy in Pokemon - latimesADL denounces claim by Muslim leaders that Pokemon game is “Jewish Conspiracy" - Press Release (archived copy)Saddam Hussein tried to ban POKEMON in Iraq for an utterly bizarre reason - Mirror Online These same groups claimed that the word "Pokémon" means "I am Jewish", with the claimers and their followers generally unaware of the franchise's Japanese origin. The "Evolution vs. Creationism" conflict was also commonly brought up.Saudi Arabia issues fatwa against POKÉMON for being ‘un-Islamic’ and ‘blasphemous' | World | News | Express.co.ukDubai Family Consultant Dr. Khalifa Al-Makhrazi: Pokemon Go Is Prohibited, Spreads Darwinism | MEMRIFatwas of the Permanent Committee In 2001, the of , who is the highest religious authority in the kingdom, issued a banning the Pokémon franchise. It claimed that the franchise promoted by displaying a six-pointed star that resembles the as well as other religious symbols such as crosses they associated with and triangles they associated with in the TCG and encouraged gambling in the games due to the inclusion of gambling elements, which is in violation of doctrine.The Escapist - Archive - Saudi Bans Pokemon (archived copy)BBC News | MIDDLE EAST | Saudi Arabia bans Pokemon (archived copy) High Muslim authorities in and then joined the ban. As this happened during the , a ian newspaper printed a caricature of Israeli Prime Minister sitting in a tank and laughing at an Arab man chasing a Pokémon. This is meant to convey that Arabs are distracted from their conflict with the Israelis by popular franchises, with Pokémon as an example of such "distractions."BBC News | Middle East | Qatari religious leader bans PokemonPeterson, Mark Allen. 'Anthropology & Mass Communication: Media and Myth in the New Millennium'. 2003. Print. Despite the initial banning, which quickly wiped away Pokémon merchandise, especially the card game, from markets in Saudi Arabia, Pokémon video games quickly returned to be sold normally, but under much less demand from local consumers. Some Pokémon merchandise, such as the reappeared in certain stores a few years later, but newer sets were never brought. Games from Generation III on seem completely unaffected by the ban. Judaism As noted above, Members of the Jewish civil rights group accused Nintendo in 1999 of using a manji, the Japanese name of the as a symbol, in the Japanese print of because it is considered offensive to the Jewish people. Nintendo ceased manufacturing the card, a decision that was positively received by the group, which also understood that the symbol was not intended to offend and acknowledged the sensitivity that Nintendo had shown by removing the product.`Swastika' Pokemon card dropped - Chicago Sun-Times | HighBeam Research (archived copy) Lawsuits Various lawsuits have been filed against Nintendo and Game Freak regarding Pokémon or Pokémon characters. Uri Geller In 1999, , a man who claims he is a and that he is able to bend spoons with psychic powers, tried to sue Nintendo for £60 million ($86.93 million at the time), claiming that , known as Yungerer in Japan, was an unauthorized parody of himself.BBC News | ENTERTAINMENT | Geller sues Nintendo over Pokémon (archived copy)Nintendo faces £60m writ from Uri Geller | UK News | The Guardian Besides Kadabra's use of bent spoons to enhance its powers, the for its name (ユンゲラー) is visually similar to the transliteration of his own name into Japanese (ユリゲラー). Another claim was that Kadabra's design is in nature due to the star on its forehead and the lightning bolts resembling the logo of the . He is quoted as saying "Nintendo turned me into an evil, occult Pokémon character. Nintendo stole my identity by using my name and my signature image." The symbols themselves are taken from those used on , which have been used to conduct research into psychic abilities. As a result, there has not been a Kadabra card in the since in 2003 and Kadabra has not appeared in the Pokémon anime since Fear Factor Phony, perhaps as a precaution against Geller's history of lawsuits. This is further hinted at by Masamitsu Hidaka's interview with PokéBeach in July 2008,Second Interview with Masamitsu Hidaka – Many Interesting Points! (July 4th, 2008) « Website News « PokéBeach (archived copy) where he claims that usage of Kadabra on a card is not allowed until an agreement was reached and that the case would not be settled anytime soon. and cards have continued to be printed, despite the fact that this makes it impossible to play Alakazam cards in matches that prevent the use of older cards without a card that specifically allows evolved Pokémon to be played. However, the only card released after , in , has an attack that allows it to evolve directly into Alakazam, skipping the Kadabra stage. Burger King In 1999, as a promotion for Mewtwo Strikes Back, released a series of promotional toys in handheld Poké Balls with their Kids' Meals. After their daughter suffocated because she had covered her mouth and nose with half of the Poké Ball, two parents set up a website named "Pokémon Kills".BBC News | AMERICAS | Burger King in Pokemon recall (archived copy) In response to this, Burger King recalled the Poké Balls and exchanged them for food for a limited amount of time. Other lawsuits A parents' group attempted to sue manufacturers of collectible cards, including Nintendo and Wizards of the Coast, claiming that the cards' collectible nature and the random distribution of the cards in packs constitutes illegal gambling.Nintendo faces £60m writ from Uri Geller | UK news | The Guardian (archived copy) References Category:Pokémon meta es:Controversia en Pokémon it:Controversie sui Pokémon ja:ポケモンに対する批判と対応措置